It takes one to love and another to hate
by Jurii
Summary: (During Pilgrimage) Yuna's diary falls into the sticky hands of Rikku. When Rikku reads the intimate things Yuna feels about a certain guardian, will she keep a secret or use it in vain? LOVE TRIANGLE YunaAuronRikku
1. Interlude

Title: It takes one to love and another to hate

Author: Jurii

Raiting: PG13

Genre: Romance/Drama

(A/N: It came to me last night when I was dreaming. Instead of making just one stupid paring, how about we tangle it up with a love triangle?? sPiCeY SpIcEy!!

OHHHhhhh and btw _Yuna_ is the _ITALICS_ and **Rikku** is the **BOLD**)

.:.:.It takes one to love and another to hate.:.:.

_I__t was before I set out on my pilgrimage_

**Just on the North Warf leading to Guadosalam**

_I saw his face_

**I was crazy about him**

_So handsome, so_

**Strong, so mysterious, so**

_Interesting......_

**I knew him from somewhere a long time ago...**

_He was the only link between my Father and I..._

**I tried so hard to**

_Make him notice me_

**But in the end**

_I was still hanging by the ropes _

**While he stood tall and independent**

_Then I began to scorn someone else I've always loved_

**And that's when I thought**

_It was because of that someone he didn't love me_

**And as time passed, I came to realize how much**

_I hate my cousin:_

**YUNA**

_RIKKU_

((Sounds garlicky but it will get better and more dramatic as I write more.))


	2. Sticky Fingers

Disclaimer:

**Jurii,** "**I work at Square Enix..."**

_Random FicReader, "Really? What job? DO YOU OWN IT OR SOMETHING?? WOW, YOU MUST HAVE A REALLY COOL JOB!!!!"_

"**Actually......I'm just a janitor."**

(A/N: Well, since I feel like writing right now, I ..... wrote....right now.....so......yeah.......here it is......K.....Why aren't you reading it?......Good, now you are.)

_Chapter 2: A piece from her heart; disappeared._

The scent that lingered in the air was unique, sweet and delicate. The wind that swept passed the Djose temple carried a quiet breeze and the climate was satisfyingly warm.

A new day commenced as Dawn settled upon the scene.

As usual, the people within the region were nestled in bed, slumbering. Yet, one of the people, one of the 6 guardians to a certain summoner stopping by, was awake and exploiting the moment with a mischievous plan.

The young Al Bhed slipped into the room like a snake, slithering up to her summoner. "Now where is it?? It has to be in here......hmm..." her mind bubbled.

The Guardian's magnificent green eyes broadened as she turned to her summoner.

"The Pillow!" she thought with glee. Her hands leaped towards the pillow and they dug beneath the pillow, detecting the book. When she hit the target, she gradually hauled the book out, trying not to disturb the balance of the summoner's head.

The impish guardian grinned and crept out of the room without a trace of her presence. She darted back to her room and threw herself onto the bed.

"I have it!! I finally have Yuna's diary!!! Once again, Rikku, you're thievery is flawless." She complimented herself.

Rikku's lips pulled into a devilish grin as she turned to the first page of the book. Her insect-like eyes scanned every word printed upon the page.Her tongue dance upon her lips as she came across the "juicier" parts.

She proclaimed,

"_When I first received this, I thought that it was truly great. But now that I've discovered some deeper feelings for someone, I think this book is a blessing. I like someone...no, I'm in love with someone. I know he's older than I am and I'm just 12, I mean, why would he want to be with me? I just...I'm enticed with this man, he's so.....different. And, yet, I am very aware that his bachelor hood will no longer exist once he marries her._

_I eavesdropped on a conversation my father and he had. __They were discussing her proposal, I thought I was going to drown in a river of tears, but the bad news didn't just end there, it continued!_

_I heard my Father was going on a Pilgrimage. __That's when my heart stopped and I reacted poorly. __I raced into the room and cried to him. I begged him not to do it. _

_He told me, "I have to, I must, and I'm a summoner. I'm sorry Yuna." __He embraced me and then told me to go back to my room._

_I didn't really feel much better, so I cried the rest of the day._

_When dinner time came, I hid the tears and appeared as the "usual Yuna", I didn't want to upset my father._

_Afterwards, I sat outside and looked at the stars. __In Bevelle, everything was ugly, the sky was the view of the sky was its only beauty. _

_He stood beside me, my heart was racing. _

"_The stars are radiant. You like them?"_

_I wanted to respond but I was stumbling on my words so I just nodded._

"_You don't say much do you?"_

_I was interrogating myself, "Is that a bad thing? Does he find that girls who don't talk much unappealing??" __He turned to me, with an expression of solemnity, "Yuna,"_

_I looked into his eyes..._

_He was so handsome in the moonlight._

"_Yuna, I want you to realize..." _

_I wanted him to say my name again._

"_Everyone has a choice to make. Your father has made that choice, the choice to defeat Sin,"_

_He placed his hand under my chin. _"_Do you understand?"_

_No. I didn't understand. I was angry, but I just nodded and told him I was going to go to sleep. __But as I began to walk away, he pulled me into a hug, and whispered,_

"_I know it hurts you, it hurts me too."_

_My heart skipped a beat as I was locked in his arms. __I loved the feeling. __I loved him._

_After the hug, I pinched myself. __I felt horrible not being able to tell him what I've always wanted to __say, "Sir Auron, I love you._"

Rikku put the book aside, overwhelmed with thrill and pleasure.

She had no idea Yuna was koo-koo about Auron!

He was so much...older...

Rikku felt a peculiar, yet familiar, tingly feeling inside. The same feeling she'd get when her brain was brewing a perfect scheme.

Rikku placed the diary in a bag of Gill, this way no one would suspect that there was something other than Gill in it.

She skipped out of her room and woke the others up as her mind gave birth to a brilliant plan.

**((Well, this was just dainty wasn't it? So, what will happen next?? What exactly is Rikku planning?? How will she use this plan against Yuna? When will the LOVE TRIANGLE really begin?? Well, it will arrive sooner as the beginning chaps pass, but they will pass sooner the sooner I have feedback))**


	3. Guadosalam Gut

**(A/N: Wow...I've gotten 14 reviews so far...I just checked my e-mail and then, POOF! All of your reviews were there! So...now I'm going to....write....some more....and maybe I'll get more than before and feel energized? -)**

_Chapter 3: She feels the ache; she feels the absence._

The jolly ensemble of guardians stood outside the Djose temple, waiting for their summoner to erect from her slumber.

Rikku pranced around as the others occupied themselves with staring at the ground.

Their heads perked as the doors abruptly swung open as their flustered summoner stumbled outside with the new teenaged guardian, Tidus, beside her.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed and apologized repeatedly.

Lu Lu folded her hands as she began, "We tried waking you up...but with all the snoring..."

Yuna's cheeks burned with discomfiture.

The older guardian, a very close friend of Yuna's father, and the man in her diary, Sir Auron, decided to comment, "We'll all wait until Lady Yuna fixes her hair."

Tidus burst into laughter as the others snickered.

Yuna's mouth dropped with astonishment, "Not you too Sir Auron!" she yelped.

After gathering their self-control, they began to stride southward.

She reflected on that moment,

"Another moment to treasure...I'll include that in my diary......"

Yuna froze in her tracks and her eyes broadened.

It rained upon her, like large boulders toppling on a small, fragile rose.

She felt an abrupt streak of fret and hollowness.

Lu Lu approached the pale summoner with concern, "Yuna? Yuna, what's wrong?"

Yuna pressed a hand against her cheek, feeling deathly ill and faintly exclaimed, "My diary, I forgot my diary!"

Rikku could only yield an awkward smile, hoping for her cousin not to suggest—

"Can we go back?" Yuna proposed.

To the thief's distress, the summoner had already.

Lu Lu shook her head in disparity, "We have already wasted enough time during the Shoopuf incident, then _came back_ to the Djose temple to rest, rode the shoopuf again and are inches away from entering Guadosalam."

Tidus stepped in, "Yeah, _but_ she lost her diary."

Rikku didn't want her plan to blemish, so she swiftly pinched the intervener, "Shut up Tidus!"

Auron surpassed Yuna, "There's no time to waste. Let's go."

As Auron trailed into Guadosalam, Kimahri and Lu Lu followed.

Wakka shrugged, but Rikku squeezed Yuna, "It's okay. Maybe it'll just pop up somewhere...." She predicted, trying to take off some anxiety on Yuna's shoulders.

Yuna silently nodded, still troubled.

Her eyes urged to tear as they stung; nevertheless she just bowed her head and strolled onward with the rest of her guardians.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Guadosalam_**

After the warm welcome from Maester Seymour's messenger, Tromell, he requested that he bring Yuna to congregate with Maester Seymour.

As they wait, Rikku had the sudden urge to "speak" with Lu Lu,

"Wakka's hot for you." the Al bhed girl grinned.

Her statement definitely drew a content conversation,

"I don't have a _thing _for Wakka." Lu Lu rolled her eyes backward

Rikku giggled as she continued to tease the somber female guardian,

"I never said you did! So that means YOU are hot for HIM!!"

Lu Lu narrowed her eyes, "Teenagers these days...."

That's when Rikku made a huge blunder.

"Mi Mi yht Fyggy ceddehk eh y dnaa, G-e-c-c-e-h-k. Vencd lusac muja dra lusac synneyka, drah lusa dra pypo ehd ar pypo lynneyka!!" She bounced and giggled with glee.

As she bounced more rapidly, the "Gil" bag loosened from its strap and plopped upon the floor, exposing the item concealed within it.

Rikku's eyes widened and she gulped apprehensively.

"Fruubc!" The al bhed girl squealed.

Lu Lu kneaded her eye brows, "What is that?"

Rikku shook her head and scrambled onto the floor picking up the gold coins.

"You took her diary, didn't you?"

Rikku may have been very edgy, yet she never failed to be cunning in the worse of situations, "I took it for her, so she wouldn't forget."

Lu Lu raised a brow, "I don't thi—"

The red doors of the Guado palace swung open.

"Maester Seymour will see that you all merge with Lady Yuna in his palace." Tromell declared, gesturing to go into the palace.

Rikku threw the diary and Gil in the bag, trying it even tighter than before to her belt, she just hoped that Lu Lu wouldn't mention the Diary being in her possesion before she could get to "nagotiate" with her cousin.

Then the six of the guardians entered, abandoning their past thoughts, ready to absorb "matters" that the Maester was to inform them of.

**(I feel like leaving it at there....if I have more inspiration later...I'll feed you more.......Don't worry, Rikku's plan will definitely come next chapter, and there the triangle will begin! BTW The Al bhed Rikku is teasing Lu Lu with is: "Wakka and Lu Lu sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." I based that part on the events between the couple in FFx-2 And Rikku yelps, "Fruubc!" which mean "Whoops!")**


End file.
